


Вынуждена сообщить

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Игры и игроки [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: Твайлайт Спаркл блестяще закончила Школу для одарённых единорогов, несколько раз спасла Эквестрию, стала в итоге принцессой Дружбы… А потом вдруг узнала, что в Школу её не приняли — как «не проявившую достаточных способностей»…





	1. Как это всплыло

— Хотя Школа всегда была очень серьёзным учреждением, в ней неизменно находилось время и место для смеха. В школьном музее магическому юмору посвящён целый стенд, вот как раз этот, к которому мы с вами сейчас подошли. Посмотрите сю…

Твайлайт поперхнулась — её взгляд скользнул по документу, которого раньше на «прикольном стенде» не было. Нет, само по себе появление нового экспоната её не удивило, но вот два конкретных слова на этой бумаге…

Экскурсию, однако, нужно было продолжать. Принцесса Дружбы взяла себя в копыта и указала на соседнюю бумажку:

— Да… Это шуточное свидетельство двухвековой давности о том, что ученик такой-то на уроке смог буквально посадить в лужу саму принцессу Селестию. Собственно, свидетельство утверждает чистую правду и оформлено по всем правилам, шуткой в данном случае являлась форма урока. Сейчас такие занятия уже не проводятся, но я успела застать те времена… За всю историю Школы подобное происходило лишь дважды. А теперь давайте взглянем на вот этот экспонат, старательно притворяющийся могущественным артефактом…

Остаток мероприятия прошёл гладко, жеребята остались довольны. Это стало уже традицией: один или два раза в семестр Твайлайт посещала Школу, читала какую-нибудь лекцию старшеклассникам, а для младших учеников проводила что-то менее формальное — на сей раз, к примеру, экскурсию по школьному музею.

Завершение визита, впрочем, вышло нетрадиционным. Дождавшись, пока учителя уведут свои классы, Твайлайт в упор посмотрела на хранителя музея (эту должность всегда возлагали на одного из молодых преподавателей) и кивнула ему в сторону «прикольного стенда».

Тот последовал за принцессой — ничего другого ему не оставалось — и с явным недоумением воззрился на бумагу, телепортированную прямо из витрины и подвешенную в воздухе перед его носом.

— Эт-то что?!

— А что такое? Хохма из раздела хохм, не подходит разве?

— Со мной нельзя было проконсультироваться?! Всё-таки меня касается!

— С принцессой Селестией консультировались. Я сам её и спрашивал. Сказала, что у вас с чувством юмора всё в порядке, и она уверена, что вы отнесётесь с пониманием, если обнаружите.

— Ах, вот как… это меняет дело. Что ж, в таком случае я тоже у неё спрошу, и бумагу эту… — Твайлайт свернула документ в трубочку, — с собой заберу.

— Да зачем она вам?

— Как лицо заинтересованное, я имею на этот счёт особое мнение!

* * *

Стражники без вопросов пропустили её в кабинет Селестии, указаний насчёт «чрезвычайной занятости» им явно не поступало. Войдя, Твайлайт кашлянула, дождалась, пока наставница поднимет взгляд, и помахала в воздухе свитком.

— Это что? — поинтересовалась старшая принцесса.

— Это? Извещение, — и младшая озвучила текст по памяти: — «Уважаемые мистер и миссис Спаркл! С сожалением вынуждена сообщить вам, что ваша дочь Твайлайт на вступительном испытании не смогла продемонстрировать приёмной комиссии таланты, достаточные для зачисления в Школу одарённых единорогов. Надеюсь на ваше понимание и желаю вам как можно скорее найти её истинное призвание. С глубоким сочувствием, ректор Школы… печать, дата, подпись…»

— Ах, та бумажка из Школы… Ну да, я взяла на себя смелость разрешить им выставить её в музее, не спрашивая тебя. А что? Мне казалось, ты отнесёшься с юмором, когда узнаешь об этом.

— Юмор? Там _ваша_ подпись. И я об этой бумажке до сего дня именно что знать не знала!

— Твайлайт, — рассмеялась Селестия, — так ведь это же заранее подписанный бланк, их для каждого набора целую пачку готовят! Ты сама посмотри: подпись, дата и имена вписаны разными перьями, разными чернилами и в разное время! Из них подпись поставлена раньше всех… и уж ты-то мой почерк знаешь? — она перехватила свиток и развернула: — Разве же им написаны имена и дата?

— Я не настолько наивна, и всё это прекрасно понимаю. Речь о другом: как эта бумага вообще появилась на свет и почему вы мне о ней никогда не говорили?

— А нужно было? Ты же _поступила_ в Школу, так какая разница? Вспомни, тебе дали довольно много времени на выполнение задания. Очевидно, кто-то из комиссии преждевременно решил, что ты с ним не справляешься, и поторопился заполнить отказ. Только и всего.

— Допустим! Но кое-что этим объяснить нельзя.

— Что же?

— Дату! Моё испытание было на следующий день, а не в тот, который там указан!

— Уверена, что память тебя не подводит? Ты была совсем жеребёнком, с тех пор прошло много лет.

— Во-первых, проще простого заглянуть в дневники моей мамы и уточнить там. Во-вторых, у меня в детских вещах до сих пор хранится календарик, на котором дата поступления рамочкой обведена. Могу всё предъявить в течение часа. В-третьих, уверена, и ещё как! Я почему эту дату хорошо запомнила…

— Достаточно, верю… Интересно. Но никаких загадок не вижу. Лично мне ничего не стоит поставить на бумаге вчерашнее число, если я поздно легла и мало спала. А полуночная сестра моя вообще никогда не ставит дату, не уточнив её предварительно у кого-нибудь, сама-то вечно путает. Бывали инциденты.

— Не слишком ли много объяснений? Я ведь могу и ещё кое-что вспомнить.

— Что, например?

— Не далее как позавчера мы слушали рассказ о культе Пони Теней и событиях в горах возле Холлоу-Шэйдс…

— Твайлайт! Это-то здесь при чём?!

— Я не договорила. История Трикси напомнила мне о нашей дуэли, когда она явилась в Понивилль с Амулетом Аликорна. Выгнала меня из города, и я полдня просидела над цветочком, пытаясь заставить его вырасти и раскрыться раньше времени! И причитала при этом: «но ведь магия роста и жизни — это самая высшая магия!». Так меня учили в Школе!

— Тебя правильно учили. Ныне ты можешь сделать это без труда.

— А тех, кто придумывал вступительное испытание, этому кто-нибудь учил?! Вот тебе, деточка, яйцо дракона — вылупи-ка его сию минуту! То есть, сделай так, чтобы зародыш в яйце развился ускоренно. По сравнению с этим цветочек… это буквально цветочки!

— Однако ты смогла, хоть и не без помощи обстоятельств.

— О да! И если вспомнить ваш рассказ об этом, который я услышала, пытаясь придумать выпускное задание для Старлайт…

— Твайлайт! Я узнала о тех обстоятельствах только задним числом, несколько лет спустя!

— Но просто грех же было не воспользоваться, да? Ладно, неважно. Вернёмся к _моему_ вступительному заданию! Подсунуть шестилетнему жеребёнку испытание, потенциально связанное с обретением практически родительской ответственности… это каким же моральным уродом нужно быть?! Если только заранее не знать, что задание невыполнимо! И бланк отказа уже заполнен! Не правда ли, складно получается?

— Я…

— Пожалуйста, без отговорок «я обязательно поговорю об этом с приёмной комиссией»! Санбёрста, это друг детства Старлайт, зачислили, хотя у него за душой не было абсолютно ничего, кроме телекинеза и солнечной метки, а через год как зачислили, так и отчислили, и это практически в то же самое время, всего парой лет раньше. А мне, значит, яйцо дракона!

— Ну хорошо… Хочешь поиграть в ту нашу старую игру?

— То есть я должна придумать гипотезу, которая бы всё это гладко объясняла, а вы радостно подтвердите, что именно так оно и было? Спасибо, наигралась. Один наш общий знакомый, то есть уже даже родственник, преподал мне несколько весьма впечатляющих уроков, как ловко по этой мето́де можно пудрить мозги.

— А всё-таки? Не ради запудривания мозгов, но ради интереса.

— Ну… — Твайлайт пожала плечами. — Первое, что приходит в голову, это моё происхождение. Аристократическая семья… хоть я никогда особо не стремилась в этом разобраться, но твёрдо знаю, что отношения между аристократами — тот ещё серпентарий. А у аристократов-единорогов на Школу многое завязано, и не удивлюсь, если в то время кто-нибудь захотел подгадить моим родителям через меня. Это объясняет и заведомо невыполнимое сомнительное задание, и заранее заполненный бланк отказа… правда, не очень объясняет тот факт, что я всё-таки поступила, но надо на чём-то останавливаться, а то так и до паранойи недалеко. Поверить в обстоятельства я ещё как-то могу.

— Хорошая попытка, — вздохнула Селестия. — Очень хорошая.

— То есть… я не угадала?!

Солнечная принцесса задумчиво постукала друг о друга передними копытами.

— Давай попробуем подойти к этому вот с какой точки зрения… — произнесла она. — Если бы твоей подруге Старлайт и её подруге Трикси вдруг стало известно, что ты сформировала из них команду по спасению Эквестрии, руководствуясь книгой правил настольной игры?..

— Э-э-э… — у Твайлайт забегали гла́зки.

— Или, паче того, им бы это стало известно не просто так, а от нашего общего знакомого, то есть уже даже родственника, с его выдающимся талантом рассказчика?

— О-о-о… — Твайлайт представила, и ей стало как-то нехорошо. — А вы что, ему…

— Нет. Лично я ему ничего не говорила. Про сестру не знаю, но даже если и она не сказала, то у него вполне хватит проницательности вычислить всё самостоятельно.

— Однако, вычислил…

— Думаешь?

— Уверена. Когда я предложила ему съездить за компанию в Холлоу-Шэйдс, то он ехидно этак поинтересовался: «за паладина, что ли?».

— Однако, и впрямь вычислил. Ну и вот.

— Что «вот»?

Селестия вздохнула и размеренно проговорила:

— Дорогая принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл! Сегодня ты поняла, что есть вещи, которые лучше не знать, а тем, кто их знает, лучше держать язык за зубами и никому не рассказывать, особенно тем, кому лучше их не знать. А если об этом знает или догадывается кто-то ещё, то лучше быть с ними в хороших отношениях. Потому что так намного, намного спокойнее жить. Твоя старая, но ещё довольно терпеливая наставница.

— Э-э-э… — умно прокомментировала Твайлайт.


	2. Как это было

— Что «э-э-э»? Всё-таки хочешь знать?

— Да!

— Как скажешь. Только сначала скажи, почему же ты так хорошо запомнила ту неправильную дату.

— Ну… — Твайлайт чуть смутилась. — Потому что вообще-то испытание на тот день и было назначено, но случился конфуз. Меня родители привели в Школу, а у меня там… в общем, живот прихватило. От волнения. Как привели, так и увели. Сказали, что завтра договорятся с комиссией задним числом о переносе, дело-то житейское, а меня теперь поведут на голодный желудок, чтобы не повторилось. Повели и договорились. Я почему взвилась-то… это же выглядит так, будто без меня меня завалили, да ещё и бумага об этом была составлена заранее.

Правительница Эквестрии кивнула, прищурилась и заговорила с интонациями опытного сказочника:

— Однажды, давным-давно, королева Кризалис воспользовалась случаем, перекинулась в Твайлайт Спаркл и пошла поступать в Школу для одарённых единорогов. Чтобы, значит, все премудрости магии пони превзойти и потом действовать наверняка. Вот пришла она на экзамен, а ей и дали яйцо. Вылупи его, говорят. «Ха!» — сказала Кризалис, она же такое со своими кладками сколько раз делала. Взяла и вылупила. Чейнджлинга. Ей же не сказал никто, что яйцо драконье. Да ещё и сюсюкать стала: «уси-пуси, мой маленький, иди к мамочке…» Материнские инстинкты, они ведь и у чейнджлингов материнские. Ох, что тут было… сначала её с этим детёнышем по всему Кантерлоту гоняли, потом над ней весь улей смеялся… Жаль только, что секретарь приёмной комиссии всё самое интересное пропустил, у него в тот день тоже живот прихватило. Вернулся из туалета, а преподаватели сидят в прострации и жалобно бормочут: «вот только такого нам ещё не хватало!». Взял он тогда отказный бланк и заполнил… ему, конечно, потом объяснили, но бумажка осталась. И Твайлайт потом пришлось по второму разу поступать, на следующий день. Вот повезло-то девочке, ведь в тот первый раз, когда вместо неё Кризалис приходила, Радужного Удара не случалось! А документ с того первого раза, что нам тут такие ученички даром не нужны, до сих пор в школьном музее висит. Висел, то есть, пока ты его не забрала.

— А-а-а… — прокомментировала Твайлайт ещё более умно.

— А я предупреждала. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.

— Это что же?! — прорезался голос у Твайлайт. — Я тогда поступила только благодаря Кризалис?!

Селестия с явным удовольствием полюбовалась на негодование ученицы и через несколько секунд сжалилась:

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Могу тебя успокоить, ты поступила в Школу честно.

— Но если бы не тот Радужный Удар…

— Твайлайт, Твайлайт, Твайлайт… В своём праведном негодовании ты совершенно упустила из виду одно важное обстоятельство.

— Какое ещё?!

— Драконы вообще-то являются разумной расой. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы разумная раса добровольно отдала другой разумной расе зародыши своих детей в качестве учебного пособия? Ты можешь себе представить на месте этой второй разумной расы _нас_, пони?

— Ой… а ведь правда…

— Чтобы закрыть тему: на школьных экзаменах используются ископаемые яйца. Которые были найдены при раскопках, показаны драконам, и самими же драконами были признаны бесперспективными. Кандидату предлагают вылупить яйцо, но оценивается не результат, которого просто быть не может, а прилагаемые усилия. Как по-твоему, зачем в приёмную комиссию сажают столько преподавателей с самыми разными специализациями? Да чтобы оценить старания кандидата со всех возможных сторон. Может быть, предлагать невыполнимую задачу и не очень честно, зато это хорошо мотивирует. Во всяком случае, лучших способов пока не придумано.

— Но Кризалис…

— Она архимаг того же уровня, что аликорны. К тому же её магия в очень значительной степени ориентирована именно на зарождение жизни и поддержание жизни целой расы. Её достижение весьма впечатляет… но с учётом той же мотивации ничего особенно удивительного в нём нет.

— Но Радужный Удар…

— Помог тебе совершить самое настоящее чудо. Да. Врать не буду: без этого ты не стала бы моей личной ученицей, по крайней мере, сразу с момента поступления. Но в Школу всё равно гарантированно поступила бы, и с твоим-то трудолюбием прекрасно бы её закончила.

— А Кэйденс…

— Начинаешь понимать? Всё правильно. Она тогда была совсем подростком, но всё-таки уже принцессой, а этот титул не очень-то совмещается с работой няни. Разве что у личной ученицы другой принцессы. И за тобой присматривала, что при твоём-то потенциале было отнюдь не лишним… да и няней оказалась прекрасной, о чём ты же мне все уши и прожужжала. Спроси у неё при случае, как она к вам в семью трудоустраивалась и как это трудоустройство прикрывалось-обеспечивалось… теперь уж тут скрывать нечего.

— А её свадьба с Шайнингом…

— Вот это само получилось, я ничего подобного не планировала. Но надо признать, получилось очень удачно.

— А наша Шестёрка Дружбы…

— Я потом выяснила обстоятельства этого Радужного Удара, о чём тебе и рассказывала. Говоря твоими же словами, просто грех было не воспользоваться.

— Ой, бли-и-ин…

— Могу повторить ещё раз: а я предупреждала. Ладно, иди… тебе есть о чём подумать. Кстати, твои родители не знают.

Селестия уткнулась в свои бумаги и подняла телекинезом перо в знак окончания аудиенции. Не отводя взгляда от свитков, ехидно сообщила:

— Между прочим, в тот день у многих животы прихватило, почти у половины Школы. У всех, пивших из фонтанчика, в котором Кризалис копыта сполоснула…

Твавйлайт икнула и слегка позеленела.


End file.
